Adventures From The Home
by BlackSheep Fiction
Summary: series of one shots peeking into the Girl's lives on a day to day basis, seeing what adventure's they get up to. (This does not follow original The Home plot, but contains all characters) Sort of like a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction. Come see what the girls get up to at the house from day to day! Updates are random. (Who knows when they will do something worthy to write about?) 18
1. Chapter 1

Behind the scenes: Shit the girls do

~Leah and Swan's badly made plan~

Swan looks around the porch to make sure no one of importance was looking before coming up behind Victoria and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Hey there Victoria, how's tricks." She said slyly, knowing that Victoria was a pretty big time prostitute before she got caught and sent here.

"Get the fuck off me Swan." She snapped pushing her arm off of her, looking at Swan with a glare. "What do you want?"

Swan tried her hardest to look insulted. "Well, I just don't know what to say Victoria. I mean my shrink tells me that I need to be more open and out there, so I try and this is what happens." She sees a small hand dip into Victoria's pocket from behind and rushes to keep her attention. "Can you at least tell my Shrink that I did my best to make a friend?"

Swan waits until the small hand disappears again and Lee walks back into the house whistling nonchalantly. Before Victoria could say anything, Swan grins and winks at her. "Nah, never mind, I will just tell him you were too big of a cunt."

Victoria growls and leaps for swan, knocking her over. The other girls go crazy, only having seen what happened, but not heard what was said. Sue came running out along with two counselors to pull Victoria off of Swan. Swan of course is acting more traumatized then needed, but it kept the focus of anger on Victoria.

"She just attacked me out of no where!" Swan wailed dramatically. Sue looked at swan skeptically but turned to Victoria. Before she could ask however, the three or four witnesses were all talking at once, backing up Swan's story.

Lee came out from right inside the door. "I saw the whole thing, Swan was trying to make friends and Victoria attacked her. It's like she was crazed or something. I seen the same shit at the hospital, but that chick was doped up."

Victoria started fighting the counselors grip and a small baggy of crushed pills comes flying out of her jacket pocket.

Lee cocked her head to the side at Swan and they slowly disappeared into the growing crowed, slipping upstairs into Lee's room.

**Lee Clearwater**

*Shakes the bottle, mouth facing you to waft the sweet scent in your direction*

**Swan**

-Laughs- serve me up!

**Lee Clearwater**

*pats the bed next to me* Get your skinny ass over here and you can have some

**Swan**

-Climbs in doing the 'gimme' fingers-

**Lee Clearwater**

*snorts and passes*

**Swan**

-Takes a swig- so what's with the sudden rebel deal?

**Lee Clearwater**

*Shrugs a single shoulder* Why the hell not? I'm stuck here anyways, might as well. *steals the bottle back*

**Swan**

-Shrugs smirking- no complaint here

**Lee Clearwater**

Didn't think you would. *Slumps back taking a pull*

**Swan**

-Lifts a brow-Come on, tell me what's up. -Throws you my pack after pulling one free-

**Lee Clearwater**

*Juggles the bottle mid-pull trying to catch the pack* What do you want me to tell you, exactly? *shakes one out and grabs my lighter from the nightstand, lights up and passes it to you*

**Swan**

-Lights mine taking the bottle from you- I don't know. You're only like this when you've hit a roadblock somewhere.

**Lee Clearwater**

*Closes my eyes taking a long drag, speaks around holding the smoke in* I just don't really give a fuck anymore. About anything. *exhales slowly not looking at you*

**Swan**

-Snorts- that's my line

**Lee Clearwater**

*Nods smirking* I know it is

**Swan**

-Grins- alright then, not caring it is

**Lee Clearwater**

Not caring at all. Winning. *snort humorlessly and takes the bottle back, taking a long pull*

**Swan**

Alright with the not caring, what kind of trouble should we get into?

**Lee Clearwater**

Aren't we already in trouble? *lifts a brow* We're drinking... in a rehab home and smoking indoors. We're essentially fucked, if we were caring that is.

**Swan**

-Ignores that- I think we should get the boys into trouble ...

**Lee Clearwater**

I caught what you did there... *Snorts washing down a pull of Gentleman with a drag* How are we doing that?

**Swan**

Go out and make them react of course. You go for mike, I'll get Quil and we can "accidentally" get caught by each other.

**Lee Clearwater**

You actually want to let Quil catch us being fuck ups?!

**Swan**

-Snorts- you know he isn't going to do shit because he will be focused on mike touching you

**Lee Clearwater**

*Blinks long and slow, then laughs* Good point. *Takes another long swig practically draining the remainder of the bottle*

**Swan**

-Steals it finishing it off-

**Lee Clearwater**

*very unladylike-ishly wipes the back of my hand over my mouth* Don't worry, I've got more stashed. *Smirks pushing myself to my feet, swaying to find my balance*

**Swan**

I think I hear Quil coming up the hall; I'll stop him and get him with me. -Rolls off the bed and hits the floor laughing hard and scrambles to get up and run to meet Quil-

**Lee Clearwater**

*Spits laughing out loud when you thud, falling backwards in to the wall. Waits to hear the confrontation between you and Quil and until I hear Mike's voice approaching. Stumbles my way out practically tackling Mike right outside my door*

**Swan**

-Explains to Quil I had something to tell him in private about Lee and then pulls him into my room pushing him on the bed-

**Lee Clearwater**

*Shakes my head at Mike trying to push me aside to check on you and grabs his jaw to force him to look at me. Tries not to pass a glance over my shoulder Swan's way as I pull Mike in to my room, kicking the empty bottle under my bed with the telltale glass rolling sound filling the air*

**Swan**

Quil tries to get up but I crawl over him. He put his hands on my hips to lift me off when he hears a sound down the hall and I grab his face kissing him-

**Lee Clearwater**

*Mike lifts a brow and grabs my upper arms to move me out of he way to see what the sound was, I giggle like a drunken school girl and shake my head playing it off as nothing pushing him back on the bed to kiss him*

**Swan**

-Taken by surprise he responds at first and then pushes me back gathering his senses -

**Lee Clearwater**

*the alcohol driving my actions, I bite Mike's lip and smirk against his lips holding his face firmly in my grasp not willing to let him go when he groans out a _'Jesus Christ'_ at the bite. Bites again stretching on to my toes unsteadily*

**Swan**

-Quil catches on that I am trying to keep him from the room and picks me up taking me with him over his shoulder - you know does anyone realize I can walk? -Bursts into Lee's room-

**Lee Clearwater**

*Mike's hands slide up my arm to mimic how mine hold him, his fingers curl in to my hair just before the door gets thrown open and Quil dumps Swan's ass on my bed and yanks Mike off me mid-kiss. Lets out a bellow of pain, my knees buckling when Mike's hand pulls the hair from the back of my head because of Quil pulling him away*

**Swan**

-Jumps from the bed onto Quil trying to make him stop-

**Lee Clearwater**

*shakes my head as if shaking off the pain like a dog and pushes to my feet grabbing around Swan's waist to pull her back seeing as the guys have both stopped and are focused on us*

**Swan**

-Grabs Lee's hand doing my best to look innocent -

**Lee Clearwater**

*side eyes Swan quickly. _Innocent?_ Turns my head to look fully at Swan in shock and awe before bursting in to a fit of laughter at her expression, paying no attention to both guys taking turns reaming us out*

**Swan**

-Laughs with Lee, hiccupping slightly-

**Lee Clearwater**

*falls backwards to sit on the edge of my bed, howling and laughing like a loon*

**Swan**

-Falls with Lee, grinning wide-

The girls get pulled up by the boys, there own parole officer on each one of them. Swan gives a shout, trying to fight Mike off, but is still laughing at the same time, making it hard. "Ack, Mike, get off!"

Swan tries to hold on to Lee, throwing a kick out at Quil to get his attention as mike hauls her out of the room. "Hey baby, thanks for the bump and grind, I want it just as rough next time." She only laughs harder as he advances on her and mike pushes Swan behind him in a protective and silencing gesture.

The boys growl about talking later with each other. Swan grunts as he pulls her fully out of the room. She is fighting tooth and nail and screaming all the way down the hallway. "LEE! LEE! I'm coming for you baby!"

"He said he is going to have to punish me!" Lee screams back, laughing hysterically making Quil growl a snappish "Shut up!"

Swan laughs insanely when she hears Lee, earning a nasty "Shut up!" from Mike too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/U: More Leah and Swan fuckery**_

Swan is having a particularly hard day and her emotions are all over place. She has already gotten into fights with two other girls and Mike and now she was screaming at Quil. She gets her self locked in her room and cuffed. Leah, who argues with Quil at great lengths just to distract him and steal the keys for the room and cuffs, slip into the room running over to Swan quickly.

Swan Looks up confused when Lee slips in. "Go away; you're going to get caught." She snapped, looking away again.

Lee rolls her eyes. "Do I look like I fucking care?" she asks as she unlocks Swan's bindings and pockets the key. "Get up."

Swan Gets up following Lee as they walk out the door. "You don't want to be around me today." She warns.

"Don't tell me what I do I don't want, woman." Lee snaps, taking Swan's wrist and pulls her along faster.

Swan lets Lee pull her, snorting with a shrug. "Suit yourself."

"Cut the shit, Bells. You know I'm not afraid of your ass." Lee says matter of factly as she leads Swan down to the basement room and locks the door behind them.

"You should be." Swan snaps, jerking her hand free from Lee's grasp. "Why did you lock yourself in here with me? You know I provoked him. Why do that to yourself? Go before you get hurt."

Lee rocked on her heels. "Welp, I'm not. Sorry." She said shrugging unaffected and sits on the edge of the table. "Obviously I brought you in here to make a damn snow angel... Are you stupid? Why do you think? I'm not fucking scared of you or him. And I'm not leaving you alone, so quit telling me to leave."

Swan Growls pacing like a trapped animal and Leechews my fingernails out of boredom watching Swan. Suddenly Swan starts to search the room for hidden bottles.

Lee snorts. "You're kidding right? You don't honestly think they'd have a stash, do you?" She shakes her head and laughs. "Besides, Fuckhead cleaned this room out one night and made me watch him dispose of the two bottles."

Swan growls throwing drawers aside. "Fuck!"

Lee ducks out of the way of the drawer that narrowly misses her head and growls right back at Swan, heaving herself off the table. "Yes, that's it. Get pissed off and throw shit around. That drawer is the reason you're madder than a hornet." She said picking the drawer up and throwing it right back.

"Fuck off!" Swan screams, slamming the nearest lamp on the floor.

Lee knows she is getting too close but pushes anyway. "Oh you're right; it was the lamp's fault. You show the lamp whose boss Bella!" she hands swan you another intact lamp. "Here, show this one whose boss too."

Swan Slams it against the wall, spinning quickly on her. "Don't fucking call me that. You think you're not afraid of me but you haven't seen me lose it Leah."

Lee tilts her head in curiosity but doesn't have a hint of any fear. "No? Then show me. Lose your fucking mind, or what you have left of it. Take it out on me. I'm not breakable like inanimate objects that can't fight back. I won't just shatter to a million pieces when you touch me. Lose your shit. Take it out on me then."

Swan narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "I won't do that."

Lee laughs without humor. "Why the fuck not? I'm nothing special. There's nothing stopping you. You wanted a fight, I'm bringing you the fight, and you're deciding to be too big of a pussy to follow through with your empty threats."

Swan punches the desk top. "Fuck you, I will end up fucking killing you and that would be something that I would need you to get though. Get the problem here? Call me selfish, but fuck you" she smirked nastily as she paces, flexing her fingers. "you're being stupid and... treading dangerous grounds."

Lee snorted shaking her head. "You keep saying that but… like I said, you won't do shit."

"Leah, if you weren't so fucking busy pretending you don't want to fuck Quil, you would know me better then that." Swan snapped, knowing just the right button's to push.

Lee growls clenching her jaw over an over. "Don't fucking bring him in to this; you know that's not the fucking problem. You're just throwing shit out there to try goading me in to hitting first because you are too big of pussy."

Swan walks up into Lee's face. "I am not a pussy and you're only pissed because it's fucking true."

Lee balls her fists at her side, looking straight into Swan's eyes. "That's a very pussy thing to say. It screams that I'm right and you have nothing else to say because you know it."

Swan seers. "Oh I got lots to fucking say. Go ahead do it. Shut me up! Have Quilly kiss your booboos when I beat your fucking ass. Go ahead."

Lee snorts and rolls her eyes right in Swan's face. "You have so fucking much to say and you don't say a fucking word of it."

Swan shakes her head, smiling pleasantly. "Maybe I just know this one cuts the deepest. Like old times right?! Hold you down, tell you what you hated to hear, get you pissed off and bothered? Mmm that's why you fight with him so much isn't him. You want that fucking cock so goddamned bad that you will fight will him every chance you get to just taste his passion."

Lee grinds her teeth at the mention of cutting, not missing the double meaning. "You're really something else to go for that one, you know. This doesn't have shit to do with him anymore and you know it." She shoves Swan's shoulders back, hard enough to throw her well off balance and moves past her.

Swan grabs Lee's wrist pulling her back. "Oh, what's wrong, now you don't want to hear it? I thought you were begging to hear what I had to say?"

Lee yanks her one hand free and points a finger right in Swan's face. "You don't get to talk about my cutting... That is of course unless you want to hear my thoughts on daddy." She said smirking as she lifts a brow.

Swan stiffens, but narrows her eyes in a challenge. "Go for it."

Lee leans in closer glaring. "you really don't want to know what a fucking cop-out excuse I think it all is."

Swan's jaw drops. "Cop-out excuse?!"

Lee nodded smirking. "You heard me correctly. I said it's a bullshit, cop-out. I've got news for you, the people who used to fall for it and give you the pity because you lost your daddy? They're over the excuse. Everyone is except you. At some point you have to accept that that particular reason for you being a dumbass is dead and done."

Swan fists Lee hair losing it completely, tossing Lee towards the couch. Lee grunts at Swan's grip in her hair and catches herself on the couch able to avoid the remnants of the lamp and snorts turning back to her. "You're going to have to try harder if you want to kill me, Bella. That shit isn't going to do it."

Swan screamed at Lee in frustration. "Don't fucking call me Bella! He is the only one that is allowed to call me bell and he is fucking dead!" Swan advances on Lee grabbing the lamp and ripping the cord from the base, dropping the rest on the floor.

Lee grinned, watching the cord as Swan winds it around her hands. "Ahhh, the truth comes out behind the name. It was his name for you. Hate to break it to you, but your full name is Isabella. People are going to call you that." Lee said shrugging and holds her ground until Swan's close enough she can grab Swan's wrist and push her right past to go face first in to the couch.

Swan pushes off to her feet as quick as she can, anger blinding her actions. "don't talk to me like I am a fucking idiot Leah. Like you don't know me and I am some random crazy person." Swan suddenly drops the cord with her hands up as she walk closer trying to be as calm as possible. "Leah it's me..."

Lee watches the cord fall in slow motion then watches Swan with a detached look on her face. "I know exactly who you are. Don't you fucking get it? That's why we're here. I brought you down here. I did this for you." She says, gesturing around the room. "I fucking know who you are and what you're going through." She said, snapping her mouth shut and stays tense in case Swan lose her shit again.

Swan's jaw ticks as she slowly moves closer to Lee. "No I totally get it."

Lee narrows her eyes not trusting her sudden turn of mood. "So what the hell are you going to do about it?"

Swan gets close enough to reach Lee and moves fast grabbing her hair jerking her to her knees in front of Swan grinning nastily. "Tsk. Tsk lee, come on I thought you knew me."

Lee grimaces at the combination of the glass on the floor from the lamp and Swan's grip. Lee looks up at Swan in unamused reaching up behind her head to grasp her wrist. "I'm not a fucking idiot, Bells. I knew you hadn't given up your fight when you dropped the cord to play cool."

Swan snorted. "So what, you're giving up out of pity? Give me a little credit." She drops to her knees in front of Lee, whispering in Lee's ear, tightening her grip on Lee's hair. "you wouldn't give up for anything."

Lee snorts wincing. "Pity? What the fuck is there to pity you for? I told you, the pity ship sailed long ago." She covers Swan's fist with her hand and presses it hard against her head until Swan's fingers have no choice but to open. Acting fast, she pushes Swan back on her ass. "I never said I was giving up, you're the only one that mentioned giving up."

Swan brings her hand up pulling the shard of glass from it without taking her eyes from Lee. "Baby, I don't fucking give up."

Lee sneered this time. "Right. You keep telling yourself that." She said pushing herself to her feet quickly stepping over Swan.

Swan gets up pushing Lee hard against the far wall, moving up behind her, and trapping between her and the wall. Lee growls as she hits the wall, throwing an elbow back in to Swan's side.

Swan grunts fighting to get a hold of Lee's wrists, knowing if she got Lee pinned it was over. There would be nothing left for Lee to do, but Lee throws another elbow before Swan can grab her wrist.

Swan catches the elbow in the head falling back with a grunt. "Ahhh fuck." Swan kicks at Lee's ankles to get Lee down to the floor with her.

Lee cries out. "Fuck!" She hits the ground hard with her ass first, then her head. She shakes it off growing even more pissed off and throws herself on top of Swan punching the floor just inches next to her ear.

Swan wraps her legs around Lee's waists grabbing her hair. "Do it, pussy. Do it." Leans up into Lee's face, her eyes on Lee's. "I'm not the only one all pent up. Do it."

Lee hisses jerking her head forward as if she were connecting their foreheads, but stops just before they hit. She fights against Swan's legs around her losing balance and ending up pinned beneath Swan.

Swan gives a triumphant smirk and lets Lee's hair go grabbing both wrists with on hand, the other grabbing her jaw to keep her eyes on Swan as Swan leans in close biting hard on Lee's lip.

Lee cried out feeling Swan's teeth sink into her lip. "Get the fuck off of me!" Lee brings a knee up and hits Swan square in her hip knocking her off of her. She sucks her lower lip in tasting the blood and wipes her thumb under her lip.

Swan grins licking Lee's blood off her lips backing up fast knowing Lee's on defense now.

Lee gets to her feet grabbing the cord Swan had dropped earlier and stalks forward watching her.

Swan watches Lee's face moving back until her back hits the wall, still smirking at Lee.

"Cowering against the wall like a scared child? Ohhh, scary, aren't you. What's the matter, you can be the hardass threatening to kill someone by beating them to death, but you can't handle it? What? If someone kills you then you get to be back with your dad? You're secretly hoping someone makes the reunion possible." Lee wraps her hands tighter in the cord.

Swan grins wider moving to my knees in front of Lee. "I don't cower cunt and you fucking know it. If I didn't want someone to off me, I probably would do half the shit I do now would I?" Swan raises her head so Lee got a clear shot at her neck.

Lee gave a mirthless laugh. "Funny, that's exactly what you look like you're doing." She said throwing the cord at the ground in front of Swan's knees and shakes her head. "I'm not going to be the one to fucking kill you. I refuse. That would make shit too easy for you. You go right ahead." Lee grabs a large shard from the lamp and holds it to her arm. "You off yourself and I'll follow you. Go on. Get it over with already. Go join daddy. I can't stop you."

Swan sits back ignoring Leer gesture with a flick of her hand. "My father was a saint. I am going no where near him when I go."

Lee doesn't move. "Well you fucked that up for yourself, then." She opens and closes her fingers, one at a time, around the shard pressing the edge firmly against her skin. One slip and it'd be done. "Then again, all little girls see their daddy as a hero, a saint. But they have no idea what the hell happens when they're not looking. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll meet you in Hell." She jerks her chin to the cord on the floor. "Lets go."

Swan acts as if she is reaching for the cord, but then reaches up wrapping her fingers around the shard Lee is holding, pressing her thumb to the back of Lee's hand painfully spreading her hand bones to get her to drop it.

"Gahh fuck!" Lee grounds out between her teeth dropping the shard losing and her control. She hurls herself on top of Swan pinning her to the wall, pulling back and punching her.

Swan growls as her head snaps back. She turns spitting the blood from her mouth on the floor, smiling up at Lee with blood soaked teeth. "Do it again! I wont let you kill yourself, how pissed does that make you! Do it!"

Lee leans close spitting her word. "No." She pushes off of Swan and walks away from her, crunching over just a small portion of the glass scattered around. Choosing to give her the silent treatment, whish she know that Swan considers worse then any other form of punishment anyone could do to her.

Swan touches her lip feeling it swelling quickly. "Leah, come on." She pleads, knowing what Lee is doing and moves next to her.

Lee ignores her as if she weren't even there putting the strewn drawers back in their slots. Swan suddenly hears someone coming down the stairs and stiffens, helping with the clean up as she tries to quickly form a plan. Lee lifts a brow seeing Swan suddenly picking up, having not heard anything, and snorts shaking her head at Swan's random change in demeanor as she scoops up the glass with her bare hands since there's nothing else to use.

As soon as Swan hears the door being unlocked she mumbles to Lee. "Sorry, but I am saving you from punishment." Before landing a cheap shot across Lee's cheek, then jumping on her as soon as Lee goes down. She pulling back to hit again, when Quil picks her up off of Lee and she is scratching and punching and fighting him like crazy. Drawing all attention on her self as jasper comes in to make sure Lee is alright. "Fuck you, you 'roid driven freak." Swan screams.

Lee lifts her head hearing the door just in time for Swan's fist to practically dislodge her jaw and make her head snap. She stumbles to the side catching herself on the edge of the table where she had started this afternoon. Lee looks around to find Quil hauling Swan off and calls out to Swan. "Mwen regrèt" (_I'm sorry_) She starts fighting against Jasper as he tries to look her over. "Leave her alone! She didn't do it."

"Fèmen! Jis kite m 'pran yon sèl sa a!" (_Shut up! just let me take this one_!) Swan snaps at Lee before the cuffs land on her wrists. The house is in an uproar since all of the staff has been looking for them for a while. Swan sees Mike and smiles as Quil has her, leading by her cuffed hands and a firm grip in her hair. Swan is goading him the whole time. "You love it don't you, Pretty Boy? Love the cuffs and leading me around by my hair? You go home and beat it to this feeling?" Swan laughs and hiss at the same time as he jerks her head to get her to shut up.

Lee gives a shake of her head at Swan's antics, knowing its bullshit as it was all her idea. She spits a mouthful of blood and makes a face at a loosened tooth in her mouth from Swan's punch. She pushes Jasper off as he grabs her arms to see the cuts on her palms and one arm. "These are nothing in comparison. Read the chart, Jazz." She says sighing and wipes her mouth again shoving her way through the crowd of curious onlookers filing in the doorway of the room. She makes her way up to the second floor to follow Swan at a safe distance. Lahote suddenly appears out of nowhere making Lee groan. He drops a shoulder and picks her up, carrying her back down the other hallway to her room. Lee is hitting and kicking the entire way, screaming in angry, frustrated wordless shouts.

Swan gets shoved into her room and turns fast, rushing back at Quil only to be stopped fast by both Jared and mike. Quil looking at her frustration triumphantly and she smiles back at him collecting all the blood from her mouth, spitting it at his pretty white uniform.

Quil growls' walking towards Swan, but Mike gets between them. Swan is trying her hardest to get past Mike, still goading Quil. "Come on baby, bring it big boy. I will fuck you up ten ways to Sunday. I will fuck you up so good, you'll thank me after words!" She laughs as he mutters something about being insane as he leaves the room to check on Lee.

Lee hits her bed with a hard thud when Lahote dumps her ass there. Emmett comes in and blocks the doorway after Jasper has made his way in, trying to ask what the hell happened. Lee tries explaining that she locked them down there to help you get Swan's mood out. She explains that it was a method used at the hospital where they would have anger buddies that helped each other through things like that. Lee even pulls the key she'd stolen off Quil from her pocket.

"You think that was real cute, trying to get the sociopath to kill your ass?" Quil said coming in, pushing Emmett out of the way.

"You dirty fucking power-driven pig." Lee growls and charges at him and beats his chest with her fists for laying a hand on Swan.

Swan hears Lee from down the hall and start fighting Mike and Jared for real, thinking Quil is taking his anger out oh her. "LEAH! LEE!"

Lee uses Quil as a punching bag after seeing Swan's blood on him, not knowing how it got there. She screams out again when she is suddenly wrapped up in someone else's arms, Paul or Emmett's, and pulled off of Quil. Her arms still swinging like a tantruming child.

Swan turns to Mike, hoping their history counts for anything at this moment. "Please, let me see her, please mike PLEASE! She didn't do anything wrong, this is all me please! She doesn't need to be punished because of me!" Mike looks at Swan and gives a nod taking her down the hall and pushing past everyone. Swan's hands are still cuffed behind her back, but she runs to Lee.

Lee tries to wrestle free of the hands pinning her to the bed, throwing her head back to the door when she hears the commotion. "Bells, kisa ou ap fè isit la? Kouman n fè vin isit la?" (_Bells,_ _what are you doing here? How did you get here_?) Lee says, not even caring how it happened, just glad to see Swan is okay. She calms a bit trying to regain control seeing for sure that Swan is alright other than cuffed. Lee looks Swan over for damages, quickly being interrupted when Quil hoists Swan back towards the door spitting out his animosity for Swan. "See, she's fine. You failed at killing her this time, Isabella." He drops Swan next to Mike. "Now, get your charge out of here, Michael." He growls right when Swan does and starts fighting with them starts all over new again.

Swan is all but being played tug-o-war with by Mike and Quil when a loud. "HEY!" is sounded out in the room. Everyone froze and looked at the door to see Jared, Jasper, and Sue standing there looking at all of them. Sue looked sternly. "Those girls, since all of you are obviously blind, love each other. The have been through the scary life of living in a mental hospital together and are family. There wasn't anyone trying to kill anyone and ESPECIALLY in my house, am I right girls?" Lee and Swan both nod fast.

Sue then she rounds on the guys. "I am sure that no matter what you three (she points to the parole officers) have issue with, it can be settled without these girls. I can also bet that, according to their DOCTORS whom which I pay to help me understand these girls, they would be better off if you just let them be together for now and work out a calm quiet punishment for the trouble they caused. A punishment, might I add, that will not be brought into effect until TOMORROW!" she moved aside and pointed out the door. "Now everyone who isn't these two young ladies can leave now."

Swan and Lee gave silent but glorious praise to Sue.

Lee grabs Quil's arm. "Cuffs, Sarge..." She said, pressing her already firm lips together and narrows her eyes at Quil who is trying to escape with Swan still cuffed. Lee makes a pointed glance at Swan's hands and then him. Like a child he huffs and quickly undoes Swan's restraints. "We will be discussing this in the morning, Clearwater."

"Can't wait." Lee said rolling her eyes and shrugging off the last hands on her. When everyone leaves the room she pulls Swan to sit on to her bed with her sighing.

Swan immediately turns Lee's face to the light, gently touching the quickly bruising spot and hissing for Lee when she sees Lee flinch. "Fuck I'm sorry. I was trying to get you out of trouble." She said frowning.

Lee shakes her head pulling Swan's hand away from her face. "I don't know why. I was the mastermind behind all of it, not you." Lee holds Swan's hand in hers, wincing when she sees the slice where the shard of glass tore her flesh because of her. She feels instantly even more guilty and averts her eyes from Swan completely.

Swan lightly touches Lee's chin to make her look at her again and smiles at her best friend. "Thank you for everything. When I think I know everything about you, you surprise me all over again and I love you even more for it." She wraps Lee up in her arms, ignoring both of their blood covered bodies.

Lee blows out a slow breath lifting her eyes to Swan. She frowns at the stains of lingering blood on her face. "I didn't mean it. Not all of it at least, B. If nothing else, you have to know that much ..." Lee said clinging to Swan and pulling down with her as she lay back, there our bodies interlaced.

Swan grins. "You're my best friend; I love you for all of it because you love me enough to say it. True or not. You love me enough to kick my ass."

"And any time you need me to do that…" Lee said jokingly as they both closed their eyes. They laugh softly, both drifting off to sleep practically at the same time.


End file.
